


when it rains

by Huffleton_Puffleton



Series: when it rains and i'm with you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleton_Puffleton/pseuds/Huffleton_Puffleton
Summary: you have a teeny tiny anxiety attack and osamu helps you calm downa little bit based on the song "tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka"
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: when it rains and i'm with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	when it rains

“Can you come pick me up?”

You’re near tears when you call your boyfriend out of desperation. Without realizing it, you’ve spent all evening in the university library working on your paper and now they’re closing. Oh, and it’s raining outside. It’s cold and raining hard, and your paper isn’t even close to finished.

Osamu seems to hear the unshed tears in the wobble of your voice. He says, “Where are you?” And you can’t hear over the torrent around you, but he’s already getting dressed and grabbing his things.

“I’m outside the library.”

“Still? Don’t worry. I’m on my way. Do you have an umbrella?”

“Yeah.” You say, and your voice catches, because there’s no real reason you need him to trek in this rain to pick you up. You just...need him. And you hate that selfish side of you so much.

You sit on one of the benches outside the library where it’s dry. You wrap your jacket around you and try not to think about deadlines and how you were struggling to understand your lectures. Each minute drags on like a century, and you’re vaguely aware of the tightness of your chest, your difficulty breathing.

“(Y/n?)”

A figure approaches the steps of the library, dimly lit, but you recognize the voice. It’s Osamu, and in spite of his raincoat and umbrella, he’s still a little damp. You want then and there to launch yourself in his arms, but your body feels frozen and distant, like it’s not yours.

“‘Samu?” You ask.

“Are you okay?”

He climbs the steps, trailing droplets everywhere, and your heart catches when he pulls out a dry raincoat from within the one he’s wearing. You stand, and when he wraps it around you, it’s almost warm from proximity to him. He drops the umbrella so he can button you up. 

“Thank you.” You say.

“You didn’t answer,” he places a cool hand on your cheek and brushes his thumb across your cheekbone. “How are you?”

The tenderness in his eyes, his words, his touch, are enough to crack your resolve just a little bit. A few tears slip down your cheeks. You realize you’ve been shivering when he pulls you close in an embrace made awkward by the dampness and the raincoats.

“Have you eaten?” He asks, pulling away just enough to face you while still holding you close.

“No.” You say, a little bit ashamed, knowing he wouldn’t let you go without making sure you’ve eaten.

“Good. The store’s closer anyway.” He says, as though he knew what you were thinking.

It’s a short walk through pouring rain and freezing winds, but you arrive at Onigiri Miya before you know it. It’s late enough that it’s closed, and Osamu has to unlock the place. Both of you leave your raincoats and umbrellas to dry at the entrance, but you still leave puddles on your way through the small restaurant.

Osamu gestures for you to sit down as he makes his way to the back where he’ll no doubt be whipping something up for you. He pulls an apron from the many hanging on some hooks, and disappears into the kitchen.

It’s already so much warmer inside that you can practically feel the blood returning to your face and limbs. You take calming breaths, inhaling for three counts, holding for seven, and releasing for eight. You repeat this until your chest loosens.

“Here you go.” Osamu says as he brings you a few onigiri, smiling at a job well-done.

“Thank you.” You say again.

Osamu slips into the seat beside you and watches as you take an onigiri from the plate. It’s still warm to the touch, and you resist the absurd urge to press it to your cold cheek. You take a bite, and it’s so good, and you’re so hungry and tired, that you cry a little bit.

“Is it that bad?” Osamu jokes.

“No,” you manage to say after swallowing a mouthful. “It’s delicious.” You take another too-large bite and ungraciously wipe the tears with the back of your hand.

“You must’ve been waiting there a long time.”

You shake your head in protest before swallowing again. “I’m okay.”

Osamu almost laughs at that, because you’re so obviously not okay. He wraps an arm around you, warm and comforting. 

“It’s okay if you’re not okay.” He says.

It’s too much, suddenly, and though your face is cold and damp, and your hair is a mess, and you might be developing a cold, you turn to him and bury your face in his chest. Your body shakes with the release of your previously repressed sobs. You’re crying. And he has never seen you cry before tonight. Osamu wraps both arms around you as though he’s trying to keep you from literally falling apart. It feels like you are literally falling apart.

“I’m so tired, ‘Samu.” You finally confess in a whisper.

To your surprise, he pulls you onto his lap and holds you closer, rubbing your back comfortingly. He feels so warm and secure around you that you think you could fall asleep just like this.

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?” He asks.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this,” you confess. “I’m a mess. I’m not cool or cute or any kind of attractive. I’m an anxious mess. And I don’t want to be...annoying.”

To your surprise, Osamu pulls your arms around his shoulders, pressing a warm kiss against your wrist.

“I think, once you’re in a relationship with someone, you should be allowed to annoy them once in a while.” Osamu says with a slight smile.

“You’ve never annoyed me.” You say seriously.

Osamu blushes at that, looking away from your earnest face to collect himself. He’s smiling like he can’t believe you. “Give me some time.” He says.

“Promise?”

“What?” Osamu says. You’re still serious and now he’s confused.

“You promise? That you’re gonna be annoying? Cos you’ve been nothing but wonderful so far.” You say, and the look on your face is so serious and almost accusing that he has to hold back a laugh.

“As long as you promise to be annoying too.” He says.

“Promise.” You say, sticking your pinky finger out for him to take with his own.

Osamu does. He gives your pinky a quick shake. “Promise.” He says, before leaning close to kiss you.

And as silly as everything was, this kiss is warm and tender and better than any pinky promise either of you could’ve made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
